Apologize
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Saul had fall in love with a girl called Rima, an OC. But does Rima love him too. Chapter 2 updated!
1. Childhood Time

**Chapter 1**

"Houx, do you still remember Rima-chan?" Saul started the coversation.

"Of course, Rima is our childhood friend, then she had went to England to study abroad."

"Why did you suddenly ask about her?" Houx continued.

"Nee.. Houx, do you like Rima-chan?"

"Saul, what are you talking about? Rima and I are just childhood friends. Wait Saul, don't tell me you like her?" Saul kept quiet and blushed.

"Oh My God! So, you do really like Rima. Why didn't you tell her before she went to England? How if she comes back with a boyfriend or she decided to stay there for her whole life..?"

"She promised me that she will come back one day later. Once she comes back, I will definitely tell her my true feeling. Houx, you promised me you are not in love with Rima-chan right."

"Yeah, I promise you."

* * *

"Houx, there is a letter for you," the blond hair girl, Vanilla Myu handed the letter to Houx.

"Who send this letter to me?" the brunet wandered as he slowly opened the letter.

_Houx, do you still remember me? I am Rima. _

_I had come back from England._

_I heard you live in Human World nowadays._

_I will wait for you at the old place we went before._

_Hope to meet you there._

"Saul, Rima said she had come back from England. We can meet her at Royale Garden tomorrow."

"Really?" Saul shouted happily since he can finally meet her lovely Rima-chan again and this time he would never left the chance to confess his feeling to her.

Saul had totally forgotten that Chocola and Vanilla is in the house too. Houx just smiled at his brother.

"Vanilla, did Saul eat anything wrong today?"

"I don't think so. He just ate breakfast and I am the person who cooked the breakfast. If anything wrong then Chocola, Houx and I also will be as crazy as Saul now but we didn't?"

"So, actually what happened to Saul?"

Both of them looked at each other and look back at Saul in confusion.

The next day, Houx and Saul did not even eat breakfast and they go out. They can't wait to see Rima again.

"Houx..!" Rima called out the brunet name and she was so happy to see him again.

"Rima..!" The brunet called his best friend name as he saw her.

Rima without noticing Saul is coming from behind and she run to Houx to hug him.

Houx return the hug.

"Rima-chan..!" Saul, it has been a long time.

"Rima-chan..!" Then he run to Rima and hug her. "Rima-chan, I am glad to meet you again."

"Yeah, me too."

"Rima, have you eaten your breakfast. If you haven't, would you mind to eat with us?"

"Of course I don't mind. Let's go!" Rima smiled sweetly at the brunet.

While eating, the three of them talked about their stories. Rima is talking about the things happened in England. Saul really enjoyed listening to Rima's story as he actually looking at Rima for the whole time she was talking and Rima is looking at Houx for the whole time.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet for a while," Rima said as she is going to the female toilet.

Then Houx stand up. "Eh, Houx where are you going," his brother asked him. "I am going back, if I continue sitting here, then I will interrupt Rima and your dating," Houx explained, making his way to go out as he whispered, "Good Luck" to his brother.

"Thanks, Houx."

"Houx, where are you going?" Rima asked the brunet as he come out from the toilet and she saw Houx is leaving the restaurant.

"Sorry, Rima I have something to do so I am leaving first." Houx explain to Rima.

"But, Houx…" Rima tried to chase Houx but she was stopped by Saul.

"Rima-chan, Houx is really busy; maybe we can continue our story."

Then, Rima finally calm down and continue eating her breakfast but she did not continue her story. She find it really boring without Houx. Rima and Saul eat quietly in the restaurant.

Now its Saul turns to say his stories. Then he found out that Rima looks sad and he stop continuing his story.

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" Saul asked the girl.

"Saul, I wanted to go back first. Bye!" said the girl as she stand up and ready to leave.

"Rima-chan, I will send you back to home."

"No need, I can go back myself."

Then the girl left, leaving the poor Saul alone.

* * *

Note

Rima is Houx and Saul childhood friend in Magical World. Once when they were children, Houx brought Rima to the Royale Garden in Human , the old place that Rima said refers is the Royale Garden.


	2. Twins Quarrel

Author's Note:

senpai - senior

Akira is one of Chocolat and Vanilla's classmate. In case if anyone have forgotten who is him, he is actually the guy who is always with his dog.

**Chapter 2**

"Saul, why are you so early? I thought you should …" Houx did not managed to finish the sentence as his brother gave him a 'BANG' reply. The sound of him closing the door is really loud, until it is heard by Chocola and Vanilla.

"HOUX!" Chocola yelled.

"Yes?" the brunet replied.

"Geez, please don't close the door so hard!" Chocolat scolded him, not knowing that Saul is the person who closed the door. Houx shooked his head, doesn't have an idea whether what happened to his brother.

"Excuse me; is there anyone in the house?" Chocolat, Vanilla, Houx and Saul who are having their breakfast together looked at the door when they heard someone's voice.

Vanilla is the person who goes and opens the door. Chocolat and Vanilla were shocked as they saw a beautiful girl there. Houx and Saul were shocked too towards Rima's sudden visit to their house.

Rima was invited by Vanilla and Chocolat to eat the breakfast together. Saul seems quite happy but he felt something is not right. Why is Rima's eyes keep looking at Houx?

_Don't tell me Rima liked Houx all the time? _Saul asked himself curiously.

After breakfast, Houx, Saul and Rima went out. They went to many places as Rima say she wanted to visit the human world since she just came back from oversea. Houx and Saul showed her many type of places and they have funs together.

Hours later, Houx then excused himself again. This time he was not on purpose, but he suddenly remembered that he had something to do in the school. He apologizes to Rima and he promised that he will go out with her next time.

* * *

'Erm, Rima, I have something to tell you…" Saul clear his throat before he continues, "Rima, I love you. I wanted to be with you forever!"

Rima treat Saul as her best friend all the time, how should she react at a time like this. If she says the truth, she will hurt Saul, but if she doesn't tell him, then when find out the truth he will get even worse than now.

"I'm sorry, Saul." Rima turned away, doesn't dare to look at Saul after hurting him that deep. Saul forced a smile on his face, trying hard to be normal, "I am alright. You don't need to be sad."

Once again Rima apologize to Saul. "Didn't I say I'm alright?" Saul exclaimed, covering his sad feeling by forcing a sweet smile on his face again.

(Knock the door)

"Who is that?" Chocolat asked before she go and open the door. She was really curious to have a guest even at the afternoon. They have just finished school while Saul stayed back in school to do something else.

"Houx, it's that girl again." Chocolat shouted, in order to let the brunet who is in the kitchen hear her voice.

Rima and Houx went out of the house and they stood out there, not noticing Chocolat and Vanilla are keeping their eyes on both of them.

"Houx , I wanted to tell you something." Rima's heart started to turn red. "I…" She cleared her throat before she continues what she is after.

"Houx, I think I'm in love with you. Can you give me a chance?" Both Rima and the brunet stood there or a few minutes before Houx gives her an answer.

"Rima, I'm sorry. I…"

"It's alright. Actually I already know the answer, I just wanted to try. We are still friends, right?" Houx nodded and Rima hugged Houx. The brunet did not struggle, but instead he hugged her back.

"Wow, what a sad love story." Chocolat whispered softly to her Vanilla, afraid that they will disturb them.

"Chocolat, you see. Rima's heart already turned into red. She really loved Houx very much." Vanilla explained, feeling sad for Rima. Both of their eyes then widened when they found a blue-haired boy standing in front of the house.

"Saul…" Houx let go of Rima as she did the same thing like the brunet. Their eyes widened together when they saw the blue-haired boy stood there, with his unusual hurt, blue eyes. Rima was in too much shock to even say or do anything. Saul moves backwards when Houx move forward a little.

"Don't touch me! I hate you, Houx. You betrayed me!" Saul shouted in anger and he run to his room (A/N: Actually he shared a room with Houx). Rima wanted to chase him but she was stopped by Houx. "Rima, please leave first. I will do it and once again, I'm sorry." The brunet smile to the girl and he makes his way to chase his brother.

"Houx, will it be alright?" Rima's panic face caught the brunet. Everyone knows Saul's attitude. Houx forced a smile on his face, "It's my fault, anyway."

"Houx, Saul… I'm sorry." She whispered to herself in worries just after Houx gone.

Chocolat and Vanilla then go to Saul's room too, wanted to know what will happen to the twin.

"Saul, open the door. Listen to my explanation, Saul!" Houx knocked the door for a few times, but his brother continues to ignore him. "Saul! Saul!" The brunet keep calling non-stop. One of a sudden he stops calling because he heard the sound of the tears. The sound of the tears tells him that he had hurt his brother too deep, things cannot turn back anymore.

"I'm sorry for hurting. I didn't mean to do that." Before Houx makes his way to leave, he turned back to look at the room and he turned to Chocolat and Vanilla and say, "Please help me to take care of Saul."

"Houx, are you alright?" The blond-haired girl asked in worries. Houx forced a smile on his face with his last words, "I am alright." The brunet then makes his way to leave the house.

* * *

"Chocolat, Saul still refuse to come out while Houx did not come back at all. It's already eleven and outside is raining. Do you think Houx will be alright?" Vanilla started to worry again. Chocolat is relaxing herself on the floor with the packet of chips on her right hand.

"I don't think you need to worry that much, Vanilla. There are three years older than us, they know how to think properly."

The scent where Houx hugged Rima flowed through Saul's brain. He can't stop it, his heart was in pain. The tears just keep falling from his eyes, he can't stop it. He wouldn't forgive the brunet anymore; the brunet took away his first love though he know how much did Saul love Rima.

(Water dripping)

The brunet was fully drenched by the heavy rain. He stood under a tree and he squeezed himself with his hands there, he must admit that he was cold, but it doesn't matter to him.

The only thing matter to him now was only his brother, but he knows Saul wouldn't forgive him.

_Don't touch me! I hate you, Houx. You betrayed me!_

Thinking of that, he couldn't control his tears from escaping his brown eyes.

"Eh, aren't you Kato's cousin?" Akira who stood not far from the brunet, holding a small umbrella asked in curious. Houx looked at him for quite a long time until he finally remember who was the person.

"Come on, it's raining here and you will catch a cold later. Come into my house." Akira grabbed Houx wrist with the umbrella above both of them. The brunet doesn't really want to go in, but he knew he had no place to go so he followed him. Besides that, going in to have a visit wouldn't waste anytime at all.

"You can have a sit there." Akira exclaimed while stirring the sugar in the tea and he put the two cups o tea on the table. One is for Houx and another one is for himself.

"So, did you have a fight with your brother? If it's your fault, why don't you just apologize to him?" Houx's eyes widened when the little boy spoke about his precious brother.

"No use, he doesn't even want to listen at my voice. Besides that, I did something that it's really unforgivable. It's my entire fault." Akira, who heard the brunet, feels really surprised. This is the first time he heard the brunet's true feeling, they're not close at all.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I would like to excuse myself now." Houx forced a smile on his face and he stood up. His hair was still not drying yet, as the same goes to his shirt.

The brunet then lost his balance and he fell onto Akira, who holded him just in time. Akira smiled at him and he whispered softly, "_senpai_."


End file.
